


[Podfic] Helen's Apoca-Tips for the Apocalypse! | written by modestsphinx

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Crack, Gen, Humor, Lists, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-The Watcher's Crown (The Magnus Archives), Skippy's List, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: A helpful guide to navigating the Eyepocalypse, as brought to you by everyone's favorite manifestation of the Spiral (and as amended by people who aren't trying to get you killed)!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Helen's Apoca-Tips for the Apocalypse! | written by modestsphinx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helen's Apoca-Tips for the Apocalypse!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689372) by [modestsphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestsphinx/pseuds/modestsphinx). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the Jinx challenge. Thanks to modestsphinx for giving me permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w1kjclyhfx91vmu/Helen's+Apoca-Tips+for+the+Apocalypse.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 8MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:11:32 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
